


How Alex Deals With a Bratty/Misbehaving S/O

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: A Thotwork Orange [2]
Category: A Clockwork Orange (1971), A Clockwork Orange - All Media Types, A Clockwork Orange - Anthony Burgess
Genre: Bratting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: req by anon on tumblr ♥♥♥
Relationships: Alex (A Clockwork Orange)/Reader
Series: A Thotwork Orange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543015
Kudos: 26





	How Alex Deals With a Bratty/Misbehaving S/O

  * so we know hes a complete daddy dom through & through
  * he also takes no prisoners so like he’ll be patient at first, give u a few warning looks (his eyes do the talking)
  * but he’ll all of a sudden snap
  * it shows in his eyes and he simply pats his knee to tell you to get across it
  * as you approach him, he grabs you and yanks you onto his lap, no regards for your comfort or anything lol sorry———–
  * YANKS your bottoms & panties down (or up, if you’re wearing a skirt/dress) and orders dim to hand him his cane
  * oh yea. that’s if they’re with you, maybe you’re at the korova. he doesn’t care if people can see, if you’re misbehaving it’s on you 
  * gives you at least five ruthless strikes of the cane on your butt. it HURTS. trust me he’s lethal with that thing
  * when he’s done, he pulls up your panties & bottoms (or pulls down your skirt/dress) and leans down so his lips are hovering against your ear– _“now, my grahzny little darling, are we going to behave?”_
  * all you can do is nod and hope he’s satisfied with that
  * a little squeeze of your sore butt and he allows you to huddle up beside him. his aftercare depends on his mood though, he’ll either be very nurturing or very dismissive
  * don’t worry though. if he’s a genuine dick to you his droogies will make sure you’re okay
  * if he’s dismissive with the aftercare, he’ll buy you a moloko-plus the next day to try and make it even with you
  * but ofc being the dumb sub you are, you’re fine & horrorshow with it


End file.
